Lullaby
by MagicianInTheMirror
Summary: Loke had to leave his wizard and Lover, Lucy Heartfillia behind for several weeks as he was choosen to aid in stopping a Celestial War. When he returned almost 8 months later, only shock awaited. And the longing for whiskey was the only thing his mind could comprhend. - Lucy X Loke/Leo songfic Song - Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley


_Lucy and Loke broke from a passionate kiss, the last one they will share in several months. Lucy smiled and cupped Loke's cheeks, whispering softly into his ear,"Come back alive okay." Loke only nodded before kissing her forehead and closing his own gate._

Loke exited the 'Crisis Averted' party at the Celestial kings palace. It was finally time to see Lucy again, and he was so excited. He opened his own gate, which he hasn't done in 7 months and 3 weeks, not like he was counting or anything... He appeared outside Lucy's apartment building and walked inside, walking up the stairs quietly and standing in front of the door. He changed into the human Loke, because Lucy always felt more comfortable around that version. He took in a breath before opening it. His was filled with many things when he saw what was inside. Sadness, Anger, Betrayal, Confusion, Hurt. Lucy was in bed with a familiar pink haired acquiantance. Natsu Dragoneel. Lucy was lying on top of him, only wearing a bra and the lower half of her body was covered with the blanket. Natsu had his arms wrapped around Lucy's waste and he wasn't wearing a shirt, his scarf disgarded onto the floor as if it was something of utter un-importance. They noticed Loke in the doorway and stared at him in surprise. Loke's fists clenched and he dropped the present he had got her onto the floor before grabbing his Celestial key off the table storming out. "Loke wait! Let me explain!" Lucy called, and Loke could hear the shuffling of feet behind. Loke ignored her pleas and walked out of the building and towards the guild hall.

Since he was still a member of Fairy Tail, he was welcomed with smiles and cheerfullness. But he wasn't feeling any of it. He walked up to the bar and sat down. "Mira, can I have some whiskey?" Loke asks in a low voice, not looking up from the counter. Mira stares at him slightly shocked and concerned. "Loke, you never drink," she says after a minute. "Peopl changed over time. Please." he repeats his request after the breif explaination. Mira doesn't say anymore before getting Loke what he wanted.

Loke hasn't returned to the Celestial world in 2 months, nor has he went to the guild or made any contact with Lucy. His days mostly consisted over hiding away in the small apartment he bought with savings. And drinking whiskey. But no matter how much he drank, no matter how wasted he got. He couldn't drink her memory away. Until the night.

Loke drank and drank, not caring about the time, or how many bottles he was smashing off the floor. He eventually stood up from where he was crouched in front of the door and tried to make his way towards the small bedroom he had. He ended up leaning against wall for support, on account of his legs being weak. He fell to the floor moments before reaching his room. His body protested against movement as he rose to his feet once more. But he pushed onwards. For there was more whiskey to be drank in his room, where he could peacefully pass out like every night. But that didn't happen. Putting a half broken whiskey bottle on the nightstand, Loke's legs gave out from under him. He collapsed, half on his bed half lying on the floor. Face lying in a pillow, which was becoming wet with long overdue tears.

When someone discovered Loke, it was to late. His face was still lying in the pillow when the paramedics came to receive the body. (Because Loke died 1) in his human form and 2) from an Earthland substance his body remained in the human world). Fairy Tail was the first and only people to receive world of Loke's passing and had requested the body be sent there for barriel.  
The funeral was silent, not many guild members showed up because not many knew him very well. At the most, there was about 12 people there. Team Natsu, Master Makarov, Mira were there along with a few people that Loke used to hang out with. Lucy held Loke's key in her left hand while wiping tears awat with her right. 'What have I done?' she thought over and over again. And when they barried him beneath the willow tree. Angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby.

Lucy hadn't opened any of her Celestial gates in a long time. Rumors flew around the guild, but no one knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years, and now, she was 24 years old. Her days mainly consisted of sitting in her dark apartment. And drinking wiskey. But no matter how much she drank, no matter how wasted she got, she couldn't drink his memory away. Until the night.

Lucy finished her fifth bottle of whiskey and put it on the floor with the other four. Eventually she got up from the bathroom floor where she was sitting and began to walk out to her bedroom. Her legs were fumbled so she leaned against the door frame for support. She made her way slowly to her bed which was awaiting use. She tripped over her own feet and accidently knock a box onto the floor. The cover fell off mid-air letting the boxes contant free. As Lucy got up onto her knees she stared at the object and began to cry, more tears to add what had already made a river of sorrow and regret. She climbed into her bed hugged the object close.

When Natsu came to check on her the next day he was to late. He contact the guild and members came running to Lucy's appartment. They found her in her bed, face barried in a pillow. Clinging to his key for dear life. When they went to burry her, beneath the willow tree. Angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby.


End file.
